virtuefandomcom-20200214-history
Hall of Memorial
The following is a memorial to all of the characters whom have laid down their lives over the course of Villainy & Virtue. Note: These are intended to be written from the perspective of Heartania's public. Little to no meta knowledge (outside of character names/aliases) should be included. Quentin 'Nightmare' Stone Deceased 17 September, 2063 The villain known as Nightmare, a being of terrifying power. Terrorised the city of Heartania until it met its demise at the hands of The Broker. Reincarnated as the significantly more docile Shade. Councillor Michael Paige Deceased 18 September, 2063 A man of political stead, Councillor Paige used his influence in Heartania's government to build a grand conspiracy and name himself supreme commander. Assassinated by the criminal mastermind, The Broker, a man as yet not apprehended. Zak 'Circuit' Ambers Deceased 20 September, 2063 "See you soon, Red." Unknown young man who had the potential to be a protegee of the defenders of justice. Gunned down in cold blood by mass-murderer Crimson. Alex Richardson Deceased 20 September, 2063 "I've been sat out for too long. I want to help." Associate of Heartania's governing council, with a possible criminal past. Went missing shortly before his body was discovered, a victim of the villain responsible for the mass disappearances around Heartania, Marshal Maleficus. Damian 'Cosmo' Harris Deceased 1 December, 2063 "You don't have to hurt anyone. Just abide by the law... or face the consequences." Breakout hero and trusted compatriot of the Tower. Killed in action fighting the monstrosity now named Scorch. Generation K Prototype Basic - 'Kay' Deceased 1 December, 2063 "Never get it right. Bloody humans." Android of unknown origin, and modern marvel of technology - a truly sentient AI. Took its own life to evade capture by the terrorist Relictus Libertas, whom it betrayed during the battle for the Citadel. Sienna 'Bloodstream' Waters Deceased 1 December, 2063 "No promises." Convicted murderer and criminal at large. Brought to justice during the battle for the Citadel having sided with the terrorist Relictus Libertas. Lilly 'Raven' Jones Deceased 1 December, 2063 "Luke, I'm not arguing. Come on!" Secretary to the High Chancellor of Heartania, and superhuman fighter. Fell to her death while trying to save her brother Luke Jones during the battle for the Citadel. Thomas 'Crimson' Drake Deceased 1 December, 2063 "Alice. I love you. Remember that." Mass-murderer at large, known for killing dozens of people across the world, but with possible ties to missing vigiliante hero Red Wonder. Executed by an unknown woman at the orders of terrorist leader Relictus Libertas. Relictus 'Acchilleus' Libertas Deceased 1 December, 2063 "Goodbye, son." Former member of Heartania's government, turned spiteful insurgent following the appointment of the High Chancellor. Libertas led a terrorist attack on the seat of government, The Citadel, but was defeated and killed in the ensuing battle. Aderyn 'Skylark' Stone Deceased 1 December, 2063 "There will be a tiny moment before your body hits the ground. I hope you use it to think about the damage you've done." Famed hero of Australian crime-fighting team Southern Cyclone, but faded from the public eye following the team's dissolution. Resurfaced during the battle of the Citadel, where she sacrificed herself to bring justice to the mass-murderer known as The Harvester. Orlando 'The Harvester' Briante Deceased 1 December, 2063 "Fine. Justice it is. But you come with me." Infamous assassin known for hunting down superhumans across the globe. Found employment in Heartania to terrorist Relictus Libertas, and brought to justice by the late superhero Skylark. Jason 'Hammerfist' Thompson Deceased 1 December, 2063 "Come on! We need to fall back before we get surrounded!" Superhero who would have done much good for the world, had he not spent much of his life under blackmail by criminal masterminds. Died of his injuries following the Battle of the Citadel. Jonathan 'The Broker' Kramer Deceased 2 December, 2063 "I've been so selfish... and it has brought death onto everyone." Head of a criminal underground network known as The Little Mice, and the first High Chancellor of Heartania. Sustained heavy injuries during the Battle of the Citadel that led to his later death.